


The Tales of Chaton Noire and Scarabee

by Golden_Hew



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Heartache, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Miraculous Ladybug Next Generation, Pain, Trust Issues, kwami - Freeform, love square, messed up family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Hew/pseuds/Golden_Hew
Summary: Blanka is new in Paris. After a run in with the Agreste family, they invite her to stay with them. Eventually, she stumbles upon the kwami and befriends them before they vanish. With the Agreste family in tears, Blanka finds Plagg in a box in her room.What's this supposed to mean?ZAGTOONS owns Miraculous Ladybug.Copyright since 3.18.18





	1. off the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! This is going to be written randomly and is just for fun for myself. Don't pressure me into updating or I'll dump gooey Camembert on you and let Plagg feast! Also, another copy of this is on WattPad with my partner and it's explained there if ya wanna check it out.
> 
> I copyright this. (NOT ZAGTOONS STUFF THOUGH!!) COPYRIGHTED 3-18-18 YOU CANNOT TAKE THIS WITHOUT MY PURRMISSION!!
> 
> Hehehe Chat would be proud...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanka just moved from America to Paris and runs into Hugo Agreste. I wonder how this'll turn out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting everything so get ready!!

I pushed my hair out of my face and sighed as I got off the plane. What was the point of this anyway? I was told to stay, I’m supposed to be at home, like a good girl. I turned to the luggage deposit and sat on a nearby bench to wait for my multicolor bag to appear. This was stupid. I should get on the next plane back to America-

A flash of red shot out of the corner of my eye. I flipped around in my seat to see the famed Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma straggler. After the defeat of Hawkmoth, not all the akumas were found and dismantled, quite a few escaped and left to roam leading to random akumas*. I forgot my bag and rushed out of the airport to see them fight. They were known all over the world as the first heroes. More heroes and villains popped up around the globe after them, leading a great want for the stones that grant them their power. That aside, I found people were running in the opposing direction. I wanted to follow them, to blend into the crowd like I was born to do. Yet something was pulling toward the heroes; something I couldn’t explain besides unsettling awe, and it had a firm grip on me. I watched the heroes, my tense fear swamped by a fierce need to join them.

Ladybug had an air about her as I watched. An air that drew me closer, a warmth, yet it pushed me away, the determination, the ferocity was intimidating. Chat had a similar air about him as well. It was filled with hilarity but bitter with cold, not from him, but his past.

I felt a need to know them; to see what made them tick, but a large part of me shoved that whisper of hope down. I’m me, that would never happen.

They had purified the akuma while I was lost in thought, as they jumped down from the roof, reporters swarmed them with microphones and questions. I shivered as bitter memories peeped from class speeches and performances gone wrong. I blinked out of my reverie to watch a red ombre haired reporter as she talked to the hero duo.

“-was this new akuma?” The reporter seemed agitated but hid it well. The slightest bit of relief filled her glasses-clad eyes as the heroes answered and I neared.

“The akuma wasn’t hard just new and different, like all the others,” Ladybug reassured, Chat grinned behind her.

“All of them are a little buggy am I right, milady?” The Chat purrompted, resting his clawed hands on her shoulders while she rolled her bluebell eyes fondly.

“Sure, kitty.” She smiled before her stone beeped. “Any last questions before my transformation wears off?”

A question formed in my mind but I bit my tongue. I didn’t know if this question was already answered- “What happened to Chat Noir?” I internally slapped myself.

The reporters heads snapped to me, the heroes as well. “What do you mean? This purrty kitty wasn’t hurt.” Chat shook his head with a grin on his face, his hair flying around him like a halo in a hurricane.

“In your past. You hide the cold behind your silly puns.” I mumbled but his Chat ears picked up on it.

Chat Noir looked to ‘his lady’ and back at me.

“Nevermind. It was silly stupid anyway. I need to go get my bag from the airport.” I waved my hand in dismissal as I turned around, not seeing Ladybug or Chat Noir as they watched me leave.

I slowly entered the building, scolding myself all the way. I wasn’t looking where I was going and walked into blues eyes and blonde hair.

I squeaked. “I’m so sorry! I’m a mess today.” I bit my tongue, knowing I was about to ramble.

“It’s fine,” he laughed; it brought a small smile to my face. “Is this yours? I’ve been looking for the owner.” He gestured to a familiar bag.

“Um, yeah. Thanks.” I took my luggage, brushing my fingers along his. I felt a warm box filled with-

“Maman, Papa!” The boy shouted, cutting off my trail of thought.

I looked up to see-oh my master!-Adrien and Marinette Agreste!

I looked back at the boy who greeted me, he must be either Hugo or Louis!

Nope, I will stay calm. Don’t embarrass yourself again. I focused on the intricate threading of my suitcase, trying to not listen into their conversation. I lengthened the handle and quietly turned to leave.

“Hugo, who’s this?” Hugo it is then. I turned around with a nervous smile. I need to go buy my ticket back-that felt wrong.

“Um, I’m Blanka.” I nodded at my fake name. “Nice to meet you Monsieur and Madame Agreste.” I bowed my head slightly.

Marinette laughed. “Of course you know who we are.” She smiled kindly at me. “How’d you like to stay with us? Unless you have somewhere else to go.”

She was right, I had nowhere and I think my resolve to leave has crumbled. “Oh my stone! That would be amazing! I mean-that’d be nice. Thank you, Madame Agreste.”

“Adrien and Marinette is fine.” Adrien grinned at Marinette as if laughing at a private joke. “Let’s get you two checked out, huh?”

After half an hour of skipping to the front of the line-with many protests from the Agrestes’-due to their status, we were standing at the door of the airport in front of a sparkling silver limousine. I squeaked.

“Is that yours?” My eyes were blown huge behind the bags I’m sure were there from the flight.

“Yeah,” Hugo replied unfazed as he opened the door for me after the driver took my bag to the boot.

“Um, okay.” I slid in the seat, slightly unsure of myself, like I always am. Hugo followed in after me since Marinette and Adrien were already sitting.

“Home please.” Marinette smiled through the divider at the driver before he rolled it up nodding.

“Are you sure if this is okay?” I couldn’t help but ask. There must be a camera hidden in here for some TV series or something.** I ran my fingers along the seams of the seats, nervousness building up inside of me when they didn’t answer straight away. I should’ve just gone home, at least there I can expect the pranks-

“We’re positive,” Marinette’s smile dimmed when Adrien snickered. “Is there something you want to say, cheri?” I zoned off at her teasing voice.

Hugo being an Agreste explains why he is wearing Creastuction originals. Creastruction is Marinette’s company afterall. I found myself looking out the window as the cute French buildings passed by. Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing; maybe I can get some work done while I’m here too.

I noticed that we entered the neighborhood for bigger buildings and sat up straighter. I can do this. I can do this. Okay.

The car stopped and I went to open the door when the driver did so for me. I fell out of the car, head first, into a patch of concrete. I laid there, lost in the blue sky and clouds. Did that just happen? Or am I back home cloud-watching with Iyla?

“Blanka! Are you okay?” The owner of the voice, Hugo, covered my view of the clouds.

“I may have a concussion,” I mumbled, slowly sitting up. I looked forward and saw a white and black blur growing larger. I squeezed my eyes shut just before impact… was avoided. I slid my eyes open to see Hugo above me, holding the ball.

“Guys, we have a guest. Louis, Emma, this is Blanka.” He stood up to my right projecting his arm towards me like announcing someone important.

“I’m so sorry!” A blue haired girl ran towards me and offered her hand to help me up. “Louis wanted to prank Hugo since he just got back today and it went wrong.”

“It’s fine, it’s completely fine.” I grabbed her hand and was filled with warm thoughts and two faces with blonde and brown hair-

“No, it’s not,” she squeaked. “Here, let me get your bag for you.”

“No. I got it,” I protested as I tried to run ahead of her quick form.

“It’s the least I can do,” she replied with an excited grin. “This is a lot of stuff.”

“Can I please help-” I tried.

“How long are you staying?” She wrapped her arm around my own. I shoved all my thoughts down beside her question.

“Oh, a long while.” Hopefully. I gave her a reassuring but small smile when she started to babble about amazing sisters and awful brothers.

“Here we are!” I blinked realizing that I’d zoned out.

She flung open a door to a bedroom with green walls with black swirls. On the right was a large bookshelf, dusty and waiting to be filled. On the left were two doors one the bathroom and the other a closet. Deeper into the room, but still on the left, was a large TV with a gaming console and green rug over the dark wood floor. At the very back of the room was an eye-catching window that covered the whole wall. In front of that was a long black desk with one leather, black, rail chair for the floor. By the door we entered, there was a queen bed with green sheet and a black comforter and black posts.

“How’d you like it?” I blinked and turned to her, surprise probably evident on my face.

“I love it.” I smiled as she shrieked and squealed as she ran down the stairs and screamed to her mother about inviting her friends over.

I walked around my room examining it a little more before surrendering the contents of my suitcase to the 5ft-radius closet that I gawked at for a good few minutes.

I was halfway done when I heard a knock on the door.

“So, you’re the girl mére et pére*** dearest picked up off the street?” I turned to see an identical copy of Hugo standing in my doorway.

“Oh, uh. I guess. Though they really picked me up at the airport,” I responded to the blond before I turned my back on him to continue putting my clothes away.

“Either way, they picked you up. I wonder why they pitied you.” He paused, I turned back to him as him smirked. “Your greasy hair, your wrecked face, your shunning clothes? What’s your guess?” His expression was almost completely innocent. Wide blue eyes, pouty lips, shaggy sunshine hair. The purposely shaggedly brushed hair, the slight smirk, the glinting flicker of mischief was barely noticeable. Barely, but noticeable.

I tilted my head to the right, unconsciously acting like a cat. “Um. Probably the way I stutter when I’m around too many people. Could be how I have one friend, who I left behind in America. Or, most likely, the reason I came.” I shrugged, unsure of myself, and turned my back to him to put some jeans away. “Unlikely your parents brought me home because they saw the spark of determination in my eyes. Maybe not because they saw genuinity in my smile.” I stopped and looked at him over my shoulder. “Definitely not because they saw something in me they could shape to become something more than flaws.” I picked another shirt and turned to place it on a hanger. “Definitely not.”

I felt his hesitation like electricity in the air, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

“Did I offend you in some way?” I perked up and swung around. I looked at the boy liked he’d grown a second head.

“Y-you purposely implied that I was brought here by p-pity and insulted me for your enjoyment. Now you ask if you o-offended me?” I dropped whatever item of cloth into my suitcase. “N-not that you did anyway. I got used to it.”

I watched him look at me unsurely and waited for his response. “Does that mean I can insult you more?”

“W-wow,” I giggled a little. “I-is that r-really all you picked up fr-from that?”

“I’ll take that as a yes grease-face.” He swung the door closed with a hollow echo that made me jump.

“It wasn’t,” I whispered into the empty room.  
\---  
*idea goes to When Duty and Desire Meet on Ao3*

**Fourth Wall being broken. Your welcome.**

***mother and father***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ships yet?


	2. Let's go Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blanka meets Emma's friends and they decide she needs a new wardrobe. THAT'S SO NICE GIRLS!

I swished around on the rail chair, I zoomed from one side of the room to the other. The door opened and I collapsed off the chair, flying across the room and landing in a bean bag, conveniently. I looked up from my familiar shame to see two snickering girls at my door frame as Emma rushed over to me.

“Oh my stone!” She squeaked as she hurled herself over to me. “Blanka! Are you okay?”

I scrambled off the bag as she fell onto it, her momentum moving it a few inches. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” I stumbled over my words. Now that I looked at the girls, they seemed familiar. “Who-who’re they?” The blondie had aqua eyes that were brought out by her expert makeup and glossed pink lips. She had lightly tanned skin that made her long sleeved yellow knee-length dress pop. The brunette had olive eyes and a bright grin. She had beautiful dark skin that was complemented by 8her orange leggings and white decal shirt.

“Oh! Right!” Emma stood up abruptly and bounced in place. “These are my bestest friendest! Gabriella and Autumn!” The bluenette slid over to them on her knees, doing jazz hands all the way. She stopped in front of them. “Girlies, this is Blanka, Miss New Girl.”

I waved silently with a small smile.

“Nice to meet cha, girl. I love your room by the way.” Autumn, I think, smiled at me reassuringly and sat in a bean bag next to mine.

Blon-Gabriella gasped. “You haven’t unpacked yet!” She flipped herself around like a burning pancake. I winced in shock before nodding timidly. “Omistone! C’mon, we gotta help. Girlies help their girls.” Gabriella marched over to me and yanked me up unceremoniously by the arm.

They searched through my stuff before they deemed most all of my clothes unworthy for me. “Nope, nope, nope.” Autumn tossed the clothes across my room fifteen minutes later.

“Where did you get these clothes? The thrift store? None of them match your style at all!” Gabriella shrieked and hissed as she threw a plain, tattered sweater as far from her as she could. I watched for a moment as it dangled from the corner of a post on my bed before looking back at these girls.

“I think some of them are kind of nice,” Emma said and smiled as she held a forest green scarf to her neck.

“Oh!” I held out my hand for her to put the scarf in my grip. I clutched it to my chest and smiled. “This was from my sister, Iyla. She gave it to me a year or so ago.”

“Sentimental value. You can keep it,” Gabriella responded matter-of-factly.

“I was going to anyway.” I muttered and stood up, laying out on the wall-long desk.

“What’s this?” Gabriella squealed. I turned around to see her as she gushed over one of my designs.

Wait.

“Oh, um. That’s-” I took the paper from her, abruptly but gently, sure not to rip it. “That’s uh-”

“Omistone! Did you make that?” Autumn picked up another one from its not-so-secret compartment.

“I-uh-yeah. Can I have it now?” I grabbed the paper from her and the stack of others in my bag and put them on the desk. I hid them under the scarf and turned around with a hurtful grin. “N-now, w-where were we?” I grabbed a random pair of jean and threw them onto a bean bag. “Aw-awful righ-right?” I giggled forcefully despite the knowledge it wouldn’t work.

“How about we cubby what we just saw if you make a deal with us.” Autumn stood up, dusted off her pants and looked to the other girls. “How about we trash all your clothes, even the good ones, to give you a complete makeover?”

I hesitated. I like my look, my clothes… but I do need to hide. “Uh, sure.” I winced as they shrieked and squealed.

“What’s going on here?” One of the blondes appeared in the doorway.

“Nothing, just a secret Hue!” Emma squeaked excitedly before she grabbed my hand and shoved Hugo out of the way. I got a good look at his eyes.

They were a deep sea of blue. They echoed calm, safety, and warmth, despite the color. I felt the heat of the sun on the sand and the cool laps on the waves between my toes. I felt at home until the waves were pushed back and a tsunami appeared, about to crash down on me.

I was sucked back into wakefulness when Emma dragged me up a staircase I hadn’t seen before. Then again, I barely knew the way to my room. We arrived at one of the many rooms in the hallway and she knocked. A messy haired Mme Agreste appeared in the doorway.

She nodded to me. “Blanka. Emma, what do you need? I’m at the makings of a breakthrough.”

“The girls and I thought we’d shop for Blanka! Can we go maman? Please!” I looked away, knowing the younger bluenette impressed her mother with her baby doll eyes.

“Okay, okay!” Mme laughed. “Go ahead! Don’t spend a moment longer on me!”

“Oh, th-thank you M-madame Agreste!” I cheered.

“Blanka,” she put a hand on my shoulder. Flickers of a red and black mask and a small bug-mouse appeared under my eyelids as the fluttered before I pulled them apart. “Call me Marinette. You’ll be staying long enough for us to know each other to get passed formalities.” I smiled up at her before I turned around to follow the girls down.

I paused. “Th-thanks for being s-so welcoming, Ma-ma-marinette!” I cationously ran down the stairs and looked over the railing to see the girls in the foyer. I ran down another flight of stairs. “D-don’t leave me! Is-isn’t this trip meant f-for me?” I stumbled on the last step and caught myself on the railing.

The girls laughed. “We wouldn’t dare leave our new friend. Right girlies?” After a moment of us all sharing a cute bonding moment. We left and hopped in a blue limo with purple and pink explosions of color.

“This is my limo. Hugo has a blood red with black and Louis has a calmer but ‘manly’ shade of red with black explosions.” Emma explained as when we had passed the parking lot.

“D-does that me-mean I’ll get a bl-blue one too?” I looked over at her and momentarily abandoned my exploration of the interior. It was a dark purple with light pink walls. In the center, a selection of treats resided. I chewed on a Reese Cup.

“Nah, yours will be customly made for you.” Emma grinned. Probably excited to meet someone new.

We talked about a hunk of random things before the door opened about an hour later. “We have arrived Mademoiselles.” The driver smiled as we poured out of the limo onto the ground.

The girls giggled and pulled me along as I gapped at a glass pyramid. “That’s the Louvre, a museum. On the other side is Place du Carrousel.” Emma bounced as she spoke. Before I was pulled down a staircase and stood in front of an inverted version of the Louvre. “Here we are! Carrousel du Louvre!

“C’mon, let’s shop!” Gabriella squealed, leading us into one of our many shops that day.

 

“Here try this on!” Autumn shoved me into a dressing room with a green dress.

“This is the last one right,” I called back as I slipped on the dress.

The girls whispered behind the door. “One more stop. Then we’ll be finished!” Gabriella replied as I opened the door with the dress on. It came a little past mid-thigh and had short sleeves. It was a plain light green dress with a thin black belt I looped around it last minute to give it some personal feel.

The girls squealed.

“That looks so hot on you!” My eyes widened at Gabriella’s comment.

“Uh, I think it’s just cute.” I mumbled and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I turned around violently. “I’ll take this off now.”

“Don’t be modest, you look freakin’ hot,” Autumn cat-called before I could completely submerge my embarrassed self in the dressing room. The girls giggled while I returned my actual clothes to my body.

We paid for the clothes and left to our final stop, arms full of bags.

“Here we are!” Emma laughed excitedly and ran into the-

“Hair Salon?” I asked as we walked in after the bluenette.

“Yeah, we thought we could do something to your do.” Autumn answered when we found Emma admiring hair products.

“Maybe we could dye it!” Emma grinned at us, holding up a box of red hair dye.

“Em, I think she’d like something like cutting it or a better color.” Autumn left my side grabbing a less violent shade of red. “How’d it look if I dyed my tips?”

Gabriella turned an employee towards me. “This is Jean-Claude. He’ll do wonders on your hair, let me tell you.” The blonde began to explain the man’s importance, something about doing her mom’s hair, while Emma and Autumn low-key argued about hair dye. I slowly walked away from them and found myself in the wig department. I looked around and found a cute pink bob, I put it on and laughed as I danced around the small section.

“I think the blue would look better on you.” I turned around at the familiar masculine voice to see the blond who insulted me earlier.

“Your Louis, right? Emma’s brother?” I asked as I put the pink wig back.

“Yeah. Uh, s-sorry about earlier.” I turned back to him and shrugged, indifferent. “I really do thing the blue one would look good on you.” He picked up a midnight blue shoulder length wig with curled hair. He placed it over my hair and smiled. “It looks great on you.”

“Um. Thanks Louis.” I smiled at him and pulled the wig firmer on my hair and looked in the mirror.

I did look gorgeous.

“Do you need help mademoiselle?” A man in the pristine white uniform of the store appeared.

“Do you have h-hair dye in this col-color?” I asked and twirled a piece of the wig as he nodded. “I-I’d like m-my hair done. P-please.”

I was pulled into a private room away from all the others in the store. The man washed my hair clean and went to put the dye in my hair.

“I-uh,” the man paused at my hesitant voice. “Could you c-cut my hair an in-inch above my sh-shoulders, ti-tieable but short. Then could y-you get me the w-w-wig from before and s-some matching ex-extensions?”

A look dawned upon the man and he nodded with a smile, almost as if he approved my creativity in the moment. He left the room and returned with the items and continued. He cut my hair to the desired length. Then pulled it up and taught me how to put the extensions in then put the cap over it and the wig. After it was all over, he got me a statue for my wig and some extra extensions. I paid with Emma’s credit card and left the private room.

“Bye Albert!” I waved before I turned to see Louis.

“You took my advice.” He grabbed a piece of my new hair and twirled it around his fingers.

“Y-yeah. Of-of course. I l-looked good.” I smiled up at him. He was an inch or so taller than average sized me.

He laughed as we walked into the dye section. I giggled a little at my narcissistic comment when I heard a few familiar shrieks.

“Blanka! You dyed your hair!” Gabriella squealed and reached up to touch it.

“You look so pretty!” Autumn flicked her new ombre hair. “I went we red ombre in the end. How does it look?”

“You look am-amazing-” I started when Emma blurted.

“Why are you with Louis?”

All the girls turned to the boy still by my side.

*Carrousel du Louvre is a real place. Check it out.*


	3. Dinner Awaits M'lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Blouis moment and FOOD!! ;D

“He p-picked out the c-color.” I shrugged.

“Do you like him? Has Louis ever been this nice to a girl? The beginnings of a love story under the Louvre!” The girls continued to babble while Louis dragged me away.

I felt hot. Hot with rage. It burned and pricked under my skin. Steely, cold eyes quickly covered the burns with frostbite. I bit back a groan of agony, knowing this wasn’t real but anything I did would occur in wakefulness. I felt a feeling of comfort expand from my wrist and tingle up my arm and down to my heart before small explosions crackled along my veins. I blinked my eyes awake.

Louis smirked down at me. “Getting lost in my touch? I’ve got that a lot.”

I peered up at him in mocking curiosity. “You let other girls get… What was it again… get lost in your touch?”

He blinked owlishly and clamped his lips shut.

I giggled. “I thought so.”

“What about you? You have a guy in your life?” I shook my head at his question, I dismissed it with incredibility.

“M-me, have a guy i-in my life? One, I’m four-fourteen, that’s a s-silly idea, dating a g-guy I’m most likely n-not going to end up with. T-two, like the acad-” I halted my voice and my feet at the thought of giving away my secret, and so easily to the guy I met, I checked the clock on the wall, five hours ago.

Five hours ago! I stared as the second moved smoothly around the clock and the minute hand silently flicked to the next tick.

“Blanka?” Louis waved his hand in front of my face.

I blinked rapidly for another time that day. “S-s-s-sorry.”

“It’s getting late, how about we head home?” I nodded and followed him out of the maze of stores and to the entrance. He called the limo and his ‘calm red’ Mercedes turned the corner. He opened the door for me. “C’mon, get in.” He followed in after me and the hour ride home was more of less silent except for a few sad attempts at conversation.

“I like your hair.”

“Th-thank you, L-louis.”

Or that other one.

“How many clothes did you get?”

“I, um. I d-don’t know, it was all a bl-blur.”

“Cool.”

Or, my favorite.

“Are you okay? Your a little quiet.” Louis asked. He looked concerned.

“H-how do y-ou know I’m-I’m not always l-like this?” I asked a tad harsher than I meant to.

His blue eyes were wide. No, scratch that, his eyes weren’t blue, they were the color of shining steel.

“S-sorry.”

I blinked as I realized it wasn’t my who stuttered. “It was me, I’m a bit testy when I’m tired.”

He grinned. “How about you take a nap then, we have another twenty minutes ‘til we get home and by then we’ll have an hour before dinner.”

“Oh, uh.” The world hazed over as I eased myself into a sleeping position.. “Thanks, Lou-Lou.” 

My eyes slid closed. “Your welcome Blankster.” The world blanked.

My world of black evolved into one of sun and blue seas. The waves crashed on the sandy beaches and I felt a homey warmth, warm like the sun that day. Then night fell and the waves drew back. The glow of the moon shined on my sunburns. The water from the day was gone, a tsunami appeared about to crash down on me, but the chill of the moon froze it. I watched the waves warily before I looked at the silver moon.

“Blanka. Blanka, wake up!”

I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Louis in my room, his hand on my shoulder, probably from when his shook me awake.

“Are you okay? You were shaking in your sleep.” The concern in Louis’s eyes isn’t what shocked me. It was the familiar color.

“I-um.” I quickly removed him from me. “I’m f-fine now. Th-thanks Lou-Lou.”

He grinned.

“I mean, uh-uh. Th-thanks Lou-Louis. LOUIS, TH-THANKS LOUIS!”

He stood up and offered me his arm. “Dinner awaits m’lady.”

“M-m’lady?” Despite my better judgement, I took his arm.

He shrugged. “It’s something papa calls maman. I wanted to see your reaction.” He casually led my down the stairs as if this wasn’t his first time with a girl on his arm.

Then again it probably wasn’t.

I blindly followed him to the foyer, the noise of our shoes soaked up by the furniture. He turned to one of the doors and inside was a long, polished, dark wood table. Adrien just left of the head Marinette to his right. Hugo and Emma were across from them. The white padded chair at the head of the table was left empty.

“Come, sit.” Louis smiled at me and pulled out the chair beside Emma. I sat down and looked at my hands as they clenched and unclenched in my lap.

The meal was served, it was grilled chicken, slices of buttered baguettes, and a jelly-like sauce to dip it the chicken in.

“How was shopping, girls?” Marinette asked after she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Clench.

“It was amazing! We got Blanka so many new clothes and look! She dyed her hair! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Unclench.

Emma chattered on throughout of the meal of our experience.

The scraps of our meal were taken away and a tray of heaven takes its place. Crisp golden glazed apples patterned atop a piece of dough. It looks suspiciously like a fancier apple pie.

“Louis was there too.”

Clench.

I glanced down at my hands before I returned my gaze to the masters of the house.

“Oh really?” Adrien looked at his second son with a smirk on is lips. I see where he gets it. “What were you doing at the…”

“Hair salon.”

“At the hair salon?” His brows raised when watched Louis before his gaze flickered to me. “Weren’t you on his arm when you walked in?”

My eyes widened and my layered wig fell in front of my eyes as I watched my hands to hide my blush.

Clench.

Unclench.

Clench.

Unclench.

Clench.

“Don’t pick on her! She just woke up and I wanted to make sure she wouldn’t fall over.” Louis must’ve picked up on my nervousness.

“So you were just being gentlemanly?” Marinette voiced, a lilt in her voice that flicked a lever in my heart that dropped a stone in my stomach.

“Yes. What else would I be being?” I peeked at Louis through my strands of blue. He seemed confident but I could feel the annoyance hidden deep in his tone.

I lifted my head before I could think to do such. “Yeah. We’re just friends. If we weren’t, one, I would know. Two, why wouldn’t I tell you? Finally, prying is rude-” I covered my mouth. “Omistone! I’m so sorry! That was so uncalled for-”

“Blanka, it’s fine, no one’s here to judge you. And we’re sorry, we’re parents and it’s our job to embarrass our kids.” Marinette shrugged while Adrien continued for her.

“Now.” He clapped. “Can we please dig into this amazing dessert!”

I giggled and waited for everyone else to go before myself.

Louis sat there, no piece on his plate.

“A-are you going t-to get one?” I asked, his expectant steel eyes on mine.

“Yes. After you.”

I blinked at him. “I-I’m the g-guest. It’s ma-mannerly for me to go af-after you.”

“It’s also mannerly for the host to let the guest go first.” “Louis nodded for me to go.

“I l-like my cus-custom m-more than yours.” I sat back in my chair and stared at the wall beside Marinette. It was a portrait of Emma, Louis, and Hugo. Emma looked the same as she did now, a bright smile on her face with her arms wrapped around her brothers.. Hugo grinned very much like his father. Louis had his lips turned up the slightest bit, but there they were, the Agreste Triplets.

“Fine.” He stood up and grabbed a piece before he sat down. “Happy?”

“V-very much. Y-y-yes!” I took my own piece and bite. “This is good.” At this point everyone had their own conversation so I was talking to myself.

I quickly finished up and excused myself to my room.

“WHAT THE HORSE IS THAT!?”


End file.
